Red like blood
by butterfly1415
Summary: I never liked red. Red like blood. Red on white stands more out than red on black. But then I met Matt. NearxMatt. Oneshot.


**NearxMatt**

**Red like blood**

**Summary: **I never liked red. Red like blood. Red on white stand more out than red on black. But then I met Matt.

**A/N: Well, I decided to do something with Matt and Near. They're so cute. Anyways, I like how this turned out. Here you go:**

I never liked red. Red like blood. Red on white stand more out than red on black. But then I met Matt.

I hadn't noticed Matt before that day. He was Mello's friend, Mello's property. No one dared to talk to much with him. He always played those video games. And wore his googles. Because of the light from the screen of his DS, and his googles, you could never see his eyes. And therefore never see his feelings.

I didn't like red until Matt joined the orphanage. When I was six, my parents were murdered. Because I am an albino, I didn't go much outside because the sun hurt my eyes, so I heard their screams. Those painful screams. I was in my room when I heard them. It terrified me. I was too afraid to walk downstairs. Then they came looking for me. My parents were diplomats. They traveled alot. The murderers were hitmen. They got payed for killing my parents. They found me underneath my bed. They pulled me out and dragged me downstairs. I was covered in my parents blood when the police found me. Soaked in blood. I could feel it everywhere. I could smell it, and I still can. The hitmen had laughed at me, when I stood there. I was no longer white, but red.

The first time I talked to Matt, was in the food line. It was just like in a regular school, I'd heard. Mello was late. Probably bullying some kid, so he missed the lunch break. I was standing in front of Matt, when he talked to me:

"You're Near, right?"

"Yes, I am. And you are Matt"

Matt looked up from his video game and looked at me, when I had turned around to face him. He looked surprised.

"Y-you know my name?"

"Yes. You are afterall Mello's best friend. And Mello is kind of a celebrity here"

"Yeah, that's right. And he loves it. The celebrity thing, I mean"

He scratched the back of his head with one gloved hand.

"I can imagine that"

"So..., Near, what do you like to do?"

"Playing with my toys, solve puzzles. And you like video games"

"Yeah, I do. I guess everyone could notice that" He laughed.

And right there, I fell in love. I noticed a warm feeling spreading in my chest. It was weird, but nice on the same time.

We didn't talk again until three weeks later. I had watched Matt, his every move, what he'd like to have for lunch. Yes, I definitely was in love. I was in my room, and the door was open.

I saw out of the corner of my eye, him walking by my room. He took a few steps back when he saw me.

"Oh, hello Near" he walked into my room.

"Where is Mello? I'm sure he wouldn't like you talking to me."

"Well, as long as you like it, and I like it, then screw that"

I couldn't help but smile a little. I turned my whole body around, giving him a chance to sit down.

He did.

"So, Near, do you like our conversations?"

"I would hardly call them conversations, 'cause we only had two so far. But except that, yes I do"

"Me too. You're easy to talk to Near. That's nice"

I felt myself blush, and looked away.

"Well, I better get going, or I'll be missed. Or not" He laughed and I couldn't help but smile.

"Your smiles are cute, Near"

"Thank you" I blushed again.

"I'll come by tomorrow, 'kay?"

"I'll see you then, Matt"

He left, and I felt that I was really looking forward to tomorrow. I barely slept that night.

Matt kept his promise. He came visiting me again.

"Hey, Near"

"Hello Matt"

He sat beside me on my bed, putting his DS in his pocket.

"So, Near, there's something I have to tell you"

"What is it?" I looked at him, and Matt looked away. This was odd.

"Well, uhm...I think I got a.. crush on you, Near" He looked at me.

I was in shock. I couldn't believe that Matt, wonderful, amazing Matt had a crush on _me_.

I could hear him mumbling something to himself.

"Oh god, I shouldn't have told him, no I shouldn't. Why did you do this? He will laugh at you, and you can never talk to him again..."

"Matt" I said, barely able to speak.

"Yeah?" he asked turning his face towards me, a hopeful look in his eyes.

"I...well, I l-like you too.."

He smiled to me, and I felt a hand on my face, gently stroking my cheek. I lay my hand on his, unable to look into his eyes. With the other hand he pulled his googles off his eyes and let them go, so they hang around his neck.

He had such beautiful eyes. Deep dark green. I felt like I could disappear into them. I touched his hair. It was soft and the red colour didn't bother me anymore. Now I learned, red was more than just blood.

I lay my other arm around Matt's neck, the other still in his hair. Then, I leaned upwards for a kiss. Out mouths met, Matt's seeming a little surprised. His lips were soft and gentle. I deepened the kiss and felt his tongue in my mouth. It was amazing, wonderful.

And now, red is a sign of pleasure, not of pain.

**A/N: Aaaaw! That was so cute, in my opinion. Please review.**


End file.
